Bilbo Baggins/Relationships
List of 'Bilbo Baggins' relationships '''throughout ''The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings. Family Frodo Baggins Out of all his family members, Bilbo was closest to his cousin Frodo, whom he identified as his nephew as opposed to their actual relations. He adopted his orphaned nephew after Primula and Drogo, Frodo's parents, died in the Brandywine River. Bilbo loved Frodo like his own son since he did not have children of his own. Bilbo told his nephew stories with his adventures with Thorin Oakenshield, leading Frodo to pretend to be his uncle on his own. However, he never told Frodo the full story, and even wrote the Red Book to share the true story to Frodo. Later, Frodo tried to take Bilbo's book while he is writing and a portrait of Bilbo when he was young. Also, Bilbo did not have the heart to ask Frodo to come with him to Rivendell, showing that he wanted to bring his nephew along. However, he did not have the heart to, since Frodo loved the Shire. Even though Frodo was suspicious of Bilbo, he showed a very small contempt and was sadden that Bilbo left for Rivendell. However, Frodo and Bilbo reunited in the mentioned Elven city, when Frodo was wounded by the Witch-king of Angmar. Bilbo later gave Frodo Sting and his Mithril shirt for him to use during his quest. Bilbo nearly killed Frodo due to seeing the Ring again, but he immediately broke down into tears, guilty for putting that burden on Frodo, who instead of being upset, comforted his uncle as he cried. When Bilbo asked of the Ring, Frodo, to spare his uncle's feelings, said he lost it. Sackville-Baggins Bilbo detests his cousins as much as they dislike him. He especially strongly disliked Lobelia because she tried to steal his own spoons that once belonged to his family. He especially is mad when they are auctioning off his things before he steals his house back. After Bilbo adopted Frodo, his cousin Otho had not been Bilbo's heir anymore and Frodo became his own. They had a big family feud that would last for the last years until Frodo and Lobelia made peace with each other, ending their feud. Allies Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo and Thorin first met during the spring of 2941 in Bag End, but they weren't close friends until the end of An Unexpected Journey. First meetings were no taken lightly. Thorin had judged and doubted Bilbo way too much. They first met in Bag End, where Thorin was not impressed with the hobbit. While Bilbo was stalling the trolls, Thorin showed one trust that he was stalling the trolls to be frozen in the Sun's light. Both overheard Gandalf and Elrond of the lust for gold that drove Oakenshield’s grandfather mad for the "gold fever". Though Thorin had saved Bilbo’s life from falling off a cliff of the Misty Mountains, he remarks Bilbo had no place among them, a burden, and that he never should have come. On the run from Azog the Defiler, Thorin charged at the Orc and severely wounded by the White Warg. Bilbo killed the Orc that would kill Thorin. Bilbo then proceeds in protecting Thorin's body. After falling unconscious, he worries Bilbo’s safety as if he didn’t survive, breathing "The Halfling?” and Gandalf replying, "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe.” It was implying that Thorin was angry at Bilbo for trying to get killed. This anger was proved wrong. It was just a fury out of worry Thorin caught the hobbit by surprise and embraced Bilbo in a long-term hug and both look at each other and out to the sunrise in the sight of the Lonely Mountain. Their relationship is stronger in The Desolation of Smaug. Thorin eventually cared and to be protective of Bilbo. It is when Bilbo mysteriously is nowhere to be found. Bofur informs him of Bilbo's disappearance, which makes Thorin look worried about the hobbit's whereabouts. After his disagreement with Thranduil, Thorin had to rely on Bilbo to rescue them. Bilbo does eventually get them out by stealing a set of keys and frees them all. While rescuing them, Bilbo opened Thorin’s cell first, giving a long glance and freed the rest of their companions. Most of the dwarves are reluctant to go with Bilbo's plans to go escape via barrels. It was only Thorin who understood Bilbo's plans even after Bilbo pleaded with Thorin through his eyes and orders them to as he says. After they leave, Thorin gave a thankful recognition. He realized Bilbo did something incredibly stupid to make Smaug awoken. After it got worse, Balin, tired about Thorin's arrogance and stubbornness, begged him to go in there and save Bilbo, but Thorin was reluctant. Balin knows that Thorin had become fond of Bilbo and started to care about him. He decides to do the right thing and save Bilbo. Thorin came for Bilbo in the end. Thorin breathed, "you’re alive” in complete relief. Thorin also protected Bilbo from Smaug until the other dwarves came in. Risked his life rather than wanting harm to befall upon Bilbo, He also starts to call Bilbo by his first name, as a friend like he'd s done with the other company members. In the time, when Bilbo falls and is on the floor, Thorin shouts for Bilbo to run before Smaug could hurt him. Their relationship is strained when Thorin allows the gold sickness to overcome him. He was later hurt and felt betrayed that Bilbo gave away the Arkenstone. However, they eventually make up by the end of the movie, but Thorin passes on while Bilbo survives. Gandalf Gandalf became friends with Bilbo and chose the hobbit to be the luck fourteenth member. The Istar is very fond and protective of Bilbo, even becoming his protector, mentor and a father figure. Gandalf revealed to Galadriel that he sees kindness and love in Bilbo’s heart and gives Gandalf loads of courage and presents Bilbo the sword Bilbo names Sting after killing Giant spiders. He also worries when Gandalf is not with them when Gandalf told them to wait at the overlook. They reunite the night before the Battle takes place where both are in a short, yet happy reunion. After the Arkenstone trade, Gandalf worries what will happen to Bilbo when Thorin finds out what he's done. Eventually, Gandalf tells Thorin to let Bilbo go. Gandalf refuses for Bilbo to go and worries that he'll hurt himself. Bilbo still defies him. After Thorin's death, Gandalf comforts the mourning hobbit and travels with him in the return journey. The wizard already figured out Bilbo had the ring ever since they escaped the Goblin Tunnels. Gandalf comes right out and says he is very fond of him, but a "small fellow in a wide world. He visited Bilbo from time to time and supported him when he turned 111 years old. Together they left with each other to the Undying lands with Frodo, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Lord Elrond in 3021 of the Third Age Balin Balin is s sympathetic and a grandfatherly figure to Bilbo. He seems to care about and becomes fond of Bilbo more than the other dwarves do. In the beginning of the series, Balin is polite and kind to the hobbit, but also fun throwing some of Bilbo’s dishes around. Almost seeing Bilbo faint, he asked if he was alright, which was not. When Bilbo came after changing his mind to fallow the dwarves until the end, Balin smiled at the hobbit's signature. Balin can also know on Bilbo’s mind through looking at Sting. It’s more of a letter opener than an actual sword. Balin was glad to see him alive and coming to their rescue. Near the journey's end, Bilbo is accompanied by Balin half-way. The latter tells Bilbo that he doesn't know what awaits him but advises Bilbo not to wake the dragon. Additionally, the courage of hobbits never ceases to amaze Balin. As Thorin starts to fall, the dwarf terrifyingly confides to Bilbo that the Arkenstone is to remain lost. Balin says goodbye to Bilbo before he leaves and watches his friend leave. A couple years after The Hobbit, Balin and Gandalf visited the Hobbit in Bag End. Fíli Fíli became one of Bilbo's friends, along with the other dwarves. He was at first are not that respectable to Bilbo's possessions. He treats Bilbo as if he was their third piece of their siblings. He abandoned Bilbo to the trolls, but they both came back in the end. Fili was frantically looking for Bilbo and relieved to see him alive. They are reunited before the Battle of the Five Armies, where Bilbo calls out Fili's name. Fíli refused to throw Bilbo off the gates and comforted the fallen hobbit before he left. Bilbo is scared when his friend is captured and killed right in front of him and his friends. After Fili is killed right in front of Bilbo, the hobbit mourns him for a second, closing his eyes and about to cry. Fili's death is what strikes Bilbo the hardest Kíli Kíli became one of Bilbo's friends, along with the other dwarves Kíli especially grew attached to Bilbo on the Quest, but he mistakes his name with an o instead of an "A" in his last name. He teased Bilbo, but it wasn't until he softens on Bilbo and loved him like a brother. Kíli later rescues Bilbo from the trolls and came out running to save him from being ripped apart. They all eventually did. When Bilbo is revealed alive, Kíli is relieved to find Bilbo alive, and unharmed. Also comes in to protect Bilbo and Thorin in An Unexpected Journey. In a deleted scene, Bilbo is worried about Kíli's Orc wound. It is unknown on how Bilbo reacted to Kíli's death, but possibly took it hard, causing the boys Bilbo loved and cared for were gone. Bofur Bofur and Bilbo are good friends. Bofur has a brotherly, protective streak for Bilbo when he pulled the hobbit into the center of the group when the Elves returning to Rivendell. One night, he realized that Bilbo was trying to leave. Bofur unsuccessfully convinces Bilbo to leave, as he's part of the company. He unintentionally hurts Bofur's feelings and tries to apologize. He just encourages Bilbo with all the luck in the world before they are captured by the trolls. Bofur also points out Bilbo's disappearance to Thorin and relieved to be free. He gets angry that Bilbo's leading them into the cellars and his idea of the barrels. As of the Quest continues, Bofur stays behind, Bilbo asks where he is, but the dwarf had drunk too much. After they are victims of Lake-town's destruction, Bilbo reunites with Bofur and the others but warn them they need to leave because of Thorin's madness. They originally had a scene together in The Battle of the Five Armies, in which Bofur encourages Bilbo to leave Erebor, saying goodbye to him, knowing it would be the last time they would see each other. Bofur also helped Bilbo escape from Erebor to the battlefield, seeing him off for a second time. After the Battle at the funeral, Bofur tearfully says good-bye to the Hobbit, and invites him and the other dwarves to "come in and don't bother knocking." Dwalin Bilbo was awkward when he first met Dwalin, who in fact bowed to Bilbo, showing that he earned Bilbo's respect a little. The hobbit was awkward when they first and found it odd that a dwarf was there. At first, Dwalin doubted Bilbo and his skills, but eventually came to respect Bilbo. He put a protective arm over Bilbo when they were hunted and Radagast was distracting the Wargs. Relieved that he was alive, and even helped Bilbo regain his footing when he was about to fall off of the Misty Mountains Dwalin defended Bilbo and the unconscious Thorin when Azog finally cornered them. Sometimes, the hobbit can get annoyed by Dwalin's distrust in Bard the Bowman, and sometimes just annoyed by Dwalin himself. Bilbo says he's grown very fond of them. In the Incident on Ravenhill, Dwalin charges at Orcs that were about to kill the hobbit, and also says his goodbye to Bilbo at the end of the final film. Bilbo says that he can eat his out of food whenever they come to visit. Bard Bilbo met Bard when he and the company were 'attacked' in Bard's "raid". He seems to have no problem with distrust, unlike Dwalin. Bilbo is also the one aware of Bard's name. He also seems annoyed by how the dwarves don't respect him at all. During Bilbo's time when he gives away the Arkenstone, Bard is fond of Bilbo by smiling when he jokes about being sorry about stealing the keys under the nose of his guard. He is also fear for Bilbo's safety when Thorin almost kills Bilbo. The Dwarves Bilbo thought that the dwarves were messy and ruining all his prized possessions. They all want Bilbo to be their burglar and lucky number in the end but some of them doubted Bilbo would return. Gandalf said that the dwarves and Bilbo would get to know each other and become friends. He offered them food for the supper and the afternoon tea in the book. Most of them were worried that Bilbo was not around when the spiders attacked them. His idea of them fallowing through the barrels was thought to be insane until Thorin told them to do as Bilbo said. They all hope that Bilbo will find the Arkenstone, but then Ori worried that Bilbo was being burnt alive by Smaug. They did manage to get back in to Bilbo's aid. Enemies Smaug Bilbo fears and dislike Smaug. He tends to taunt Bilbo in some numerous ways: one for the Arkenstone, two for the alliance between the dwarves and the Lake-men, and how he plays his emotions on how Thorin just doesn't care about Bilbo at all. His titles are declared "lovely" and even Smaug is impressed with these as well. Smaug attacks Bilbo nearly six times. The first was when he was running from him. The second was when Bilbo outran the beast. The third time was almost attacking Bilbo and his companions. The fourth time was the attack on Bilbo, Thorin and Balin. The fifth time was also an attack on Bilbo at the pillars before Thorin shouted to unleash the water. On the last and sixth time was when Smaug attacked the fallen Bilbo on the floor before he ran again. Later Bilbo is horrified as Smaug flies off to destroy Lake-town. Azog Despite having little interactions with Azog, Bilbo met the Orc Warlord for the first time when he went to protect Thorin from the Orcs about to attack them, even staring at Azog coldly and with no fear. The second time they meet again, Bilbo witnesses him stab Fili through the back. This brings Bilbo seems to grow a very strong dislike of him when he killed Fili and then later would kill Thorin. No one knows what Bilbo thought of the Orc Lord's death, but likely didn't care at all and was only focused on his friend. Gollum Gollum and Bilbo met once during the Quest of Erebor, which Bilbo challenged the former hobbit into a riddle duel. Both despise each other at the end of their scene. Once Bilbo sees the other side of Gollum, Bilbo realizes that he cannot come to kill him and shows him pity instead before leaping over him. Category:Bilbo Relationships Category:Relationships